Hinamizawa Drama
by Sweet Possum
Summary: It's been over a month since the final events, and everyone is now living a fun and peaceful life. Now there is a new kid in the village, becoming good friends with everyone. After knowing Mion can't win Keiichi's affections, she has moved on to somebody new, whom everyone adores. But beyond that, something new and drastic is happening.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a while iv been so busy and I just got a job! Along with this story, I'll also be continuing my Monster's Inc story, A Christmas Monster, and I'm hoping to get that one done by the end of December. Anyways, first i'd like to point out that this is my first Higurashis story, iv been a of it for over a year now. also, i know lots of people disagree, but I like the art and character deisgns from the first season better, so in my mind that's how I'm seeing this when I write it, but you guys can look at it the way you like. also I wanted to admit that i do like the Japanese better than the english dub. anyways, please enjoy and please review and let me know what u think. I take compliments and ways to improve but i don't like harsh criticism. so be kind :)**

 **Chapter 1**

 _I was constantly reborn in the same Hinamizawa, the precious yet cursed home village I and my friends live in. Paranoia grew into such nice innocent people, causing them to attempt murder. Somebody always died. I always died._

 _But now things are different. Fate has been beaten in this last world I was reborn in, and I was able to live peacefully in this village with my friends. We have many good times. The curse has most likely been broken._

 _"Not exactly."_

 _What?_

 _"Terror will always accure in Hinamizawa, no matter who it is or what. Bad things will happen, and somebody will always die."_

 _It can't be._

 _"See for yourself."_

Big, bright violet eyes shot open, staring at the ceiling. Eleven year old Rika Furude was now facing Monday morning in the middle of July. She glanced over at her friend, Hanyuu, who was still sleeping soundly by Rika's side.

The girl sat up slowly as she smelled rice and curry. Her best friend, Satoko Hojo, whom she lived with, was probably making breakfast. She got out of bed and headed for the kitchen. Rika and Hanyuu have been repeating the same fate for several years now, in which the world was the same but everything was also different. Because Hanyuu was immortal, she had the power to take herself and Rika to each world.

The idea was to stop Rika's death, and because she was able to trust her friends in this last world, her life was spared. Now, she was able to live happily as she wanted. She was able to live past June.

"Morning Rika," Hojo said with a smile.

"Morning," Rika answered, also with a smile. She sat down at the table to revcive her breakfast. She and Satako have been living together since both their parents died.

"Hanyuu up yet?"

Rika shook her head. "That girl likes to sleep in." She and her friend laughed and ate breakast together. It wasn't too long before Hanyuu had finally woken up and joined them.

"Hurry up or you will be late for school," Rika told her. "We are leaving without you."

"Cruel!" Hanyuu complained as she threw a small tantrum. "Hauuu, you can't leave without me!" Even though Hanyuu was a powerful god, who had powers, such as floating and freezing time, she was still a very sweet and innocent young girl, and right now she was living normally with the rest of her friends.

"Hurry up then!" Rika laughed as she slid on her blue backpack and ran for the door, followed by Satoko.

"Hauu!" Hanyuu rushed down her breakfast, and put on her regular school clothes. She ran after her frirends with a stumble, continuing to tell how cruel and mean they were.

"Good morning Keiichi-Kun!" Rena Regua shouted as she waved her arm happily, watching her friend Keiichi Maeabara head toward her. They were both in highschool, and went to the same school as Rika, Satoko, and Hanyuu went to. It was a small school with only one teacher and classroom, and all the students were in mixed grades.

"Hey Rena," Keiichi greeted with a smile and started walking with her.

"I'm so excited!"

"Why is that?"

"Because the new student is coming today, and I made him some lunch! He will like Rena's cooking!" The girl jumped with glea and continued her walk with Keiichi.

"Your cooking is the best Rena," Keiichi said, "but you know, I'm sure he would bring his own lunch."

"But what if he forgot? Then he wouldn't have anything to eat. So that's why it's good to have extras." Rena was always looking on the brightside and always paying attention to every small thing that could be grasped and turned into something big. She was always looking out for her friends.

Keiichi had moved to Himamizama over two months ago, and had became fast frirends with the people around the village. He was also a caring person, and very emotional about anything that happened, bad or good. Living in the village with his new friends was the best thing that had ever hapened to him.

"Hey!" Mion Sonozaki, who was a grade higher then Keiichi, met the two at the bridge, which lead to their school. She was the class leader of the school and also the leader of their club, which she, Keiichi, Rena, Rika, Satoko, and Hanyuu were involved with. Their club was to play as many card games as they could. It was their thing, no doubt. Mion was also part of the three Great Families of Hinamiwawa, as well as Rika.

"Morning Mion!" Rena greeted chearfully and then turned to her friend's identital twin sister, Shion. "Morning, Shion!"

"Morning to you!" she said and walked on with them across the small bridge that lead to their school. Shion was the younger of the twins and use to live in another city while attending a boarding school. Now she lived in Hinamizawa and went to the same school as her sister did. The two looked alike but they could be very different in personality.

"So I wonder what the new student will be like," said Mion, who had her arms rested behind her head.

"All I know i that it will be a boy," Rena said cheerfully.

"Oh Rena, are you excited to have a new boy in the school?" Shion asked as a smirk appeared on her face. "You gonna ask him out?"

Rena's cheeks turned red. "No! It's not like that at all! I'm just excited to have a new friend!"

"It sure doesnt look like that." Mion laughed, along with Shion.

"Yeah, Rena is blushing," Keiichi teased.

"Stop being like that!" Rena complained as the others rushed ahead of her. "Hey, wait for me!"

By the time everyone got to school, Rika, Satoko, and Hanyuu were already there. Their friends greeted them as usual, and Rika immeditally sat in her desk. She was trying her best to avoid the dream she had last night, but it couldn't get out of her mind. Before class started, Satoko asked if she was alright. Rika wasn't always good at hiding her emotionals, but with a smile she said she was fine. She didn't want her friends to ever worry about her or anything else.

"Morning everyoene," Chie, the class teacher greeted. "Mion, go ahead and lead the class."

"Right!" Mion stood in front of the class and smiled. "Everyone stand!" She watched the students obey her commands. "Bow. Now sit back down." They did as they were told, and with that Mion sat back down as well, next to Rena, who was eager about the new classmate.

"Right," Chie started, "so you all know we have a new student joining us today. Come on in."

The door slid open, and in walked a tall boy, around the same age as Rena and Keiichi. His hair was straight black that nearly went down his ears, and his eyes were chocoalte brown. The class gazed at the new student, who stood in front of the class with a smile.

"Go ahead and introduce yourself," Chie said with a smile.

The boy took a piece of chalk and wrote down his name on the board and glanced back at the class.

"Akio Endo, its nice to have you here. We brought in an extra desk just for you." The teacher pointed at the empty seat that was on Mion's right, and the boy immeditally placed himself there.

"Akio just moved here from Hong Kong."

The students became excited and started asking him many questions about China. The boy finally spoke with a smile. "Yes, I am from Hong Kong."

Everyone gazed at Akio. His voice was soft and sweet, which reminded Shion a lot about her old friend, Satoshi Hojo, who was of course Satoko's older brother. He had disappeared a year ago, but before that, Shion had developed feelings for him. Hearing this new boy talk almost like him sent a pang through her chest.

"Alright everyone," Chie said with a smile. "You can all ask him questions on your lunch break. Now we gotta start the class."

"Did you bring a lunch, Akio-Kun?" Rena asked with a grin, already becoming his friend.

"Rena," Keiichi whispered to get her to stop at that nonsense, but Akio only smiled at her.

"Yes, I did bring one."

"Told you," Keiichi rolled his eyes and glanced at the teacher, who becan to start each lesson with the students. Since they were in all different grades, they had to have separate lessons. How she was able to do that was beyond them.

At lunch the other students did ask Akio questions, and he was happy to answer them all. As far as Mion and Keiichi were concerned, the new kid was already becoming popular. To everyone's amusement, Akio acted very humble about it. "Looks like he is already popular," Mion had said.

"Yeah," Keiichi agreed.

After school, the small group of friends were ready to start the club as the rest of the students shot out of the classroom. "Today we play Old Giezer!" Mion started with excitement, as always.

Rena then noticed that Akio was gathering up his things and heading for the door. "Akio? You heading home now? Are you?"

"Why don't you join our new club?" Mion suggested with a smile as the others nodded.

Akio only smiled modestly. "Thanks, but I really gotta get home and cook dinner for my father."

"Oh you can cook?" Rena asked happily.

"Wow, that's unlike Keiichi," Satoko said with a smirk on her face. Keiichi was already protesting on that remark, as Akio said his goodbye and left the classsroom.

"He really is a nice boy," Rika said with a smile as Hanyuu nodded in agreenment. "It's a shame he can't join our club," her friend added.

"That's okay," Rena said, "he's gotta do what he's gotta do, and the things he does is good!" The girl was already squirming around with her eyes nearly turning to heart, going on about how cute and sweet Akio was.

"Oh, you already have the hots for him?" Mion asked with a smirk.

Rena stopped and looked at her friend with a modest smile. "No, Rena only see's him as a friend." There was no blush on her face, the everyone agreed that he was no longer somebody Rena would go out with.

After the club was finished, both Keiichi and Rena headed their way home together since they both lived on the same block. "Keiichi-Kun," Rena started, "how about if we go Treasure Hunting before we go home?"

Keiichi looked at his friend. "Now? Already again? Weren't you just there the day before yesterday?"

"Yes," the girl replied with a smile, "but there are already new stuff piling up and I really wanna get there as soon as possible."

Keiichi nodded with a smile and agreed to go with Rena to the garabage dump. To Rena, everyone's garbage was somebody else's treasure, and it was a big hobby of hers to go search for anything useable she could find. Keiichi always thought that was a bit odd for a girl, but after a bit he had gotten use to it and was always willing to join her. When something happened to one of the friends, it was happening to all of them.

When the two friends got there, Rena was all ready to dive into the pile of garbage, but she stopped when she noticed a familiar figure in the distance. Keiichi was shocked to notice it to. It was Akio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, sorry i didn't post soon. My laptop hasn't been working right so I had to wait till I got a new one. Anyways, i hope you are all enjoying this story, there is so much to come in this story. Also for some reason I can't find the grammar correcting button here on fanfiction so if there is bad grammar I'm sorry. if anyone knows how to find it please let me know!**

 **Chapter 2**

Akio was just as surprised to see Keiichi and Rena just as they were to see him. The garbage dump was not a normal place for teenagers to hang. Althought it was for Rena. "Akio-kun" the girl said as she stared at the boy curiously. "Wern't you gonna cook for your dad? Were you?"

The black-haired boy smiled warmly at her. "I was, but usually before I head home I go to a quiet place to relax. I didn't think anyone would be here."

Rena giggled. "I'm always here."

"Yeah," Keiichi said, "This is Rena's favorite place."

"Oh it is, huh?" Akio's smile remained.

"Yeah, we are going treasure hunting!" Rena started to dig into the garbage.

Akio and Keiichi were left in distance from Rena. It was indeed quiet. No consstruntion, no chattering, no dogs. "So," Keiichi started as he glanced at Akio. "Of all places you came here?"

"Actually."

Keiichi kept his eyes on Akio as the guy paused, and waited curiously.

"I heard about the body that was murdered here. I wanted to check it out."

Keiichi's eyes widened, and again it was quiet, until the cicadeas started to chirp at the sun was beginning to set. Although it was years ago since the murder of a man, still hearing about it gave Keiichi chills. And the fact that Akio was interested made Keiichi a bit causious. Akio was smiling. He didn't seem scared one bit.

"I heard all the stories," Akio continued.

"Uh, that," Keiichi started with a nervous smile, but paused. He didn't want to talk about it. He didn't like to think about it. He wanted to think of this place as a place where he and his friends played. Not a huanted dump.

"You don't need to explain. I heard them all. It is quite a facinating story."

'Facinating' was far from Keiichi's opionon on the subject, but he didn't say a word about it as Rena came back running with something in her arms. "Look what I found!" she exclaimed.

Keiichi smiled akwardly when he saw a cracked object in his friend's arm. "is that..?"

"It's a lamp! Isn't it cute? I can't wait to take it home with me!" She twuireled herself around, full of excitement as the two boys watched.

"It is good looking," Akio replied, "just a bit cracked. Bring it over to my place and I could fix it right up."

Rena stopped and eyed him. "Really? You mean it!"

"Of course." The boy smiled at her.

"Oh how exciting!" The girl nearly squeeled before she handed Akio the lamp. "Take good care of my treasure."

"I shall repair it well."

The unsettling feeling of Akios interest in their village's curse started to slowly fade inside of Keiichi's mind. He knew that if someboody was already appriciating Rena's interest, meant that they were a good guy. _I just met him,_ Keiichi thought as he walked home with Rena by his side, _so why did I even hesitate around him? Because I'm just a guy who cant stand ghost and murder stories. It's stupid._

The next morning as Mion and Shion walked to school together, an interesting conversation started among them. "So when are you gonna tell him how you feel?" Shion asked her sister.

"What?" Mion's cheeks turned red as she looked away from her sister.

"Come on, if you don't say something then nothing is gonna happen."

There was a teen second pause as the twins continued to walk. The sound of birds and cicades surrounded the village. "I just don't want things to change," Mion started, "I mean, we have so much fun together, I don't want that to stop."

"It will get even more fun if you two were a couple!" Shion sighed. "Mion you can't let this secret continue. You gotta express your feelings to Kei-chan."

"And I will! I'm just, not quite ready yet."

Shion sighed again as the two crossed the small bridge that lead to the school. "Alright, but just remember I am always by yours side. If you need help just leave it to me!"

Mion's cheeks began to turn red again. "That's okay! I don't need you to pretend to be me and flirt with him!"

"Oh, so you wanna do that again, don't you?" Shion gave her sister a smirk.

"No!"

Shion laughed. "I might have to do that if you wait too long."

"No no no no no no!"

"Good morning," Rika greeted the twins as Mion continued to protest on Shion's idea.

"Ah, good morning Rika-chan," Shion said with a smile. "And Satoko, and Hanyuu."

"Keiichi and Rena will be here any minute," Sataoko said in a quiet voice. "Let's all be prepared."

"Another trap on Keiichi? What is it this time, Satako?"

The blonde smiled mischeviously. "Today is an excersie ball, followed by a bowl of mud. The ball will hit him, making him bounce forwared and tripping, sending his face in the mud! Ahahah! It's brilliant."

Shion smirked. "Now this I gotta see."

As the rest of the class talked amonst themselves, Mion, Shion, Satoko, and Rika both settled in to watch the show. It would be like everyweek. Satoko would set a trap at the classroom door, and everytime Keiichi stepped into it. Not once had he overcame Satoko's playful ways.

"Hauu, evil, this is evil!" Hanyuu cried as she clenched her fists in frustration and shook her head. "Keiichi does not deserve this!"

"He's just not smart enough and falls for it everytime," Satoko replied as she kept her eyes glued to the door.

"Rika do something!"

"It is what it is," Rika said with a cute smile on her face, acting as innocent as ever.

Mion could only think about what her sister said to her on the way to school. Ever since she became friends with Keiichi, she developed strong feelings for. She couldn't deciede whether it was his cheerful additude, or how fun he was to be around. _All those are true,_ the girl thought, _but there's something much deeper then that. His heart is bigger than all of us put together. Why can't I tell him that?_

The girl's heart started to pound as her friends awaited for the entertainment to happen. She wondered when she would tell Keiichi how she felt. She wondered if she waited for years before she told him. Would their friendship even last that long? _Of course it will! Should I tell him now?_

Footsteps were heard from outside the doorway, and everyone watched the door with enthusiasm. Mion then knew if Keiichi walked through that door, and got hit by Satoko's trap, he would be arguing with her for half the day.

The subject of her feelings would be forgotten and she wouldn't be able to tell the boy how she felt. She probably wouldn't even think to bring it up ever again.

As the door started to slide open, Mion immeditally leaped toward it, letting herself get hit by the excercise ball, and alloweing herself to fall to the floor. The ball bounced off her back and hit the bowl of mud, causing a spash that got the whole class' attention.

Keiichi was standing in front of the doorway in full shock, as well as Rena, who was standing behind him. Satoko and the others were just as appalled. "Mion," the boy started with a questioning tone." He then glanced at Satoko, who was still staring at the scene in silence. "Satoko is this your doing? What am I asking, of course it is!"

"It wasn't meant for her!" the blonde protested. "Everyone knows your the only one dumb enough to fall for it."

The arguging started, and Mion's hopes started to vanish, even as Rena helped her up. She didn't even know why she had done such a thing.

In minutes, Ms. Chie entered the classroom, and ordered Satoko to clean up the mess. Nobody knew why the child always got away with it. Before it was time to start class, Akio finally arrived as well, and everyone told him about what had just happened.

"Are you alright, Mion?" he asked her warmly.

"Yeah," she laughed as she put her hand behind her head. "I guess I just slipped."

"You're not hurt?"

She could feel her cheeks turning red and she wasn't sure why. But she felt so warm hearing Akio's voice. "No, I'm fine."

Later that day during lunch, the group of friends had their tables joined together and continued to tease Keiichi about Satoko's prank, even though Mion became the new target. "Wait a minute, I didn't even get stuck in it this time!" the boy debated.

"Ah, but if Sis wouldn't have fallen, you would have," Shion responded with a smirk on her face.

Keiichi continued to defend himself, but as he finished his sentance, Satoko shoved him down playfully. "Let's have a watergun fight after school today."

"Yeah!" Shion expressed. "Just like we always!"

Keiichi immeditally revovered and brought himself to his feet. "Yeah! I will so win again!"

Mion suddenly realized that she didn't wanna loose the fun she had with Keiichi. No matter how much she liked him, her friendship with him was precious, and she was not willing to risk it. Her feelings would stay hidden from today on. "Yes," she said, "lets do that."

As everyone chattered about the idea, Hanyuu turned to Rika with a smile. "Looks like everyone will stick together till the end. There will always be fun to come."

"Yes," said Rika. _But we can't be happy all the time._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What? You're just gonna give up!" Shion exclaimed at the foot of her sister's bed.

"I don't want our friendship to be ruined," Mion replied as she worked on her homework.

"Mion, it's not gonna ruin your friendship, it will make things better!"

Mion shook her head. "I'm not taking any chances. Besides, I don't think Keiichi likes me that much anyways."

"What are you talking about? Of course-"

"I'm finished talking about it." The tone in her voice showed that she was serious, so her sister let everything go. She was even made to swear she wouldn't pretend to be her and make a move on Keiichi herself so things would work out.

The next day at school, things were to return back to normal, as far as Mion was concered. Although when she, her sister, Keiichi, and Rena got there, they were surprised to see a crying Satoko on the classroom floor.

"Ms. Chie is getting the first aid kit," Rika said to Satoko calmly as she had her hand placed on her back.

"What happened?" Keiichi asked, although a lot of the answer was on Satoko's knee and all over the floor. The sight of blood put unsettling feeling in the boy's stomach.

"Satoko was playiing around on the table and fell," Hanyuu said in her usual soft, innocent voice.

Keiichi then leaned in front of the whimpering child and looked into her eyes kindly. "Hey, cheer up. You're a strong girl and will heal in no time."

That made Mion's stomach pound as her sister embraced Satoko. "I'm here, everything's okay."

Satoko started to calm down, and Ms. Chie came in and told her to come with her to the nurse since her cut was bigger than a small first aid kit could fix. As she ane the teacher left the classroom, Rika and Hanyuu spoke together about the situation.

"I told you," Rika said in her serious deepened voice, "there is always something dark to happen. There can't be happy times and fun times forever."

Hanyuu sighed. "Perhaps Satoko cutting her knee was a bit of a scene, but it's beeing settled. Bad times can turn into good times, Rika."

Once Satoko got her knee fixed up and she had calmed down, Ms. Chie began the class. She started off with math and got everyones lessons accourding to their grade level.

Once again, Rena and Mion asked Keiichi for his tutoring, despite he didn't know as much as Ms. Chie did. He did his best through and the two girls began to write the notes down. Mion then noticed Akio on his own working on his problem.

The green haired girl then placed herself next to the new boy. "You need any help?"

"Oh, maybe a little," he answered with a smile. "Math isn't my best subject."

"Mine either, but I know how to solve these problems now." She then took a look at Akio's problems and showed hers to him. "Okay, this is what you do." Mion went on about the problems, just like Keiichi had shown her, and by the time the math seesion has ended, they were finished.

'You are great, Mion," Akio sad to her.

"Oh really? Hahaha not really."

"Of course you are, I wouldn't have gotten through this without you."

Mion Was quiet for a few seconds, mesmorized by his words. But then she bounced back so he wouldn't notice how akward she felt. "Thanks."

"Say, would you like to come over to my place today?" Akio asked.

Mion blinked her green eyes in curiousity. "You're place?"

"Yeah, I mean, after your done with the club."

"Uh, sure." _Wait what! Why did I agree to it! I don't even know him._

"Great, we could work on our homework together and have a snack."

"That sounds good, I'll be there." Mion didn't know why, but the thought of going over to Akio's house made her excited. Maybe it was best to cancel club and go straight to his house.

That's what Mion decided to do when it was about to start. "Sorry I can't attend club today, I have somewhere to be," she said.

"Huh, where?"

"I told Akio I would go to his house and help him with his homework." The girl rubbed the back of her head nervously, wondering what her friends would think. Although they were curious, they didn't look like judging.

"Oh that sounds fun, Mion," Rena said, "make sure you check on my lamp for you me, alright?"

"Sure." Mion smiled.

"Sis, this is unexpected," Shion said, "I didn't know you were so fond of this new guy."

"I'm not! I mean, he's nice and all, and-"

Shion's smirk stopped her from talking. "Go, have a good time." _He is a great guy for you Sis._

Mion stared back into her twins eyes, and just like most twins, she could practally hear her sister's words. _Dang it, Shion, this isn't a date._ Although for some reason, the though of it being a date didn't make the girl frown. "Sorry everyone!" She bowed down with her arms closed together in front of her, and immedietally left the classroom.

As she got out into the hall, Mion paced herself. _Akio is a nice guy, and Shion seems to think I should have fun with him. But Keiichi is fun, too. Oh yeah, I decided not to go there._

"Mion."

The girl slowly turned to her familiar friend. "Keiichi. Is something wrong?"

"Well," the boy looked away a bit nervous, "I just wanted to make sure you will be careful."

"Huh? Careful of what?"

Keiichi then told her the whole story about him and Rena finding Akio at the dump, and Akio telling him how he was pracically in love with Hinamizawa's history. "So, there is probably a lot to him then you think." He waited for Mion's reply patiently.

"I appriciate the concern, Keiichi, but I know Akio wouldn't do any harm. Everything will be okay. After all, I am the class and club leader. I can handle anything!" The girl put her hands on her hips full of confidense and grinned at her friend.

Keiichi then gave a nervous smile. "Yeah, you're right, I don't even know why I was worried. You're Mion, head of the Family afterall."

"Right. I'll see ya tomorrow!" The girl happily ran off, leaving Keiichi alone in the hall. The quiet hall tha got him thinking. He indeed was not suppose to worry about a girl like Mion, but for some reason he did. He tried to tell himself to back off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone sorry for the delay! lots of things have gotten in the way but i have not forgotten about this story! first of i wanted to say that i apologize for the bad grammar from my previous chapters. i read through it and it didnt sound too great. i'mm gonna go back and fix that. in the mean time, here is chapter 4!**

 **Chapter 4**

After reading the home address Akio had written down for her that day, Mion was easily able to make her way to his house. It was a nice little house with a small garden in front. Mion was impressed.

She knocked on the front door, and in seconds, an unfamliar middle aged door opened it. "Hi," Mion greeted with a smille, "I'm Mion Sonozaki. I'm Akio's classmate."

"Ah hello, Mion," the man replied. "I'm Ken, Akio's father. Iv heard all about you from my son."

Mion's cheeks began to turn red as she stared at the ground. "Is Akio home?" She knew that was a dumb question since Akio invited her over anyways. Of course he was home.

"Yes, he is, come on in." Ken lead the girl and told her that Akio's bedroom was just down the hall.

Mion made her way there and knocked on the closed door.

"Come in," a distant voice said.

Mion slid the door open, and there she saw Akio on his bed.

"Ah, hello Mion. I'm glad you found my house okay."

"Oh it was easy." She let herself in and grinned at the boy. "So I brought my homework. Ready to start working?"

Akio smiled as he closed a padded book. "Yes."

"Oh, were you drawing something?"

"Yes." Akio opened the book to an unfinished sketch. "I like to draw."

Mion placed herself next to the boy and glanced at the drawing, which looked like to be a picture of a river. "That's great! You are an awesome artist."

"Wanna see more?"

"Yeah! I mean, of course if you want." _Be cool._

Akio shared all his finished sketches in his book, as well as the ones he placed on his bedroom walls. They were all pictures of different landmarks and people. Mion had never seen such great art.

The two then worked on their homework, and they were able to get it done in one hour. "I never would have gotten it done witout you," Akio said as he closed his text book. "You're a smart girl, Mion."

"Ahaha!" Mion laughed nervously and placed her hand behind her head. "It's nothing really, I'm glad to help." The girl put her books away in her bag and stood up to leave.

"Say Mion."

"Yeah?"

There was an akward silence before Akio continued. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out for lunch this weekend."

Mion's heart started pounding and her skin felt clammy. She was speechless. "Lunch? Just the two of us?"

"Yeah." Akio smiled.

Mion knew whether she accepted or not, Shion would still be on her case about it. Accepting him would mean she would cheer her on. Rejecting him meant that Shion would badger her. But either way, it would be nice to go on a date with Akio. Afterall, he was starting to grow on the girl. "Sure, that sounds like fun."

Rika and Satoko walked through the market so they could restock on their groceries. It was something they often did together while Hanyuu rested at home. "Last thing we need is bread," said Rika as she gazed down at the grocery list.

Satoko hurried down to the bread section as Rika folded up the peice of paper. A couple people stepped by, and gave an odd look in the direction they came from as a voice echoed in the distance.

Rika slowly made her way toward the voice, and in seconds hoping to find its source. Passing a crowd, the girl finally saw him. A man in a black suit with matching shades on the pay phone. He didn't look at all famliar to her, but his features was enough to send Rika chills. Who was this guy?

Whoever he was, the man seemed angry as he spoke on the phone. "You must be patient sir," he said, "the process works in time."

Rika remained still with an ear full of the man's conversation with whoever was on the phone. She watched hiim intentally. There was a seven second pause.

"You're not paying me to research the village! I'm your bodyguard not your spy!"

Those words made Rika's stomach flip. Usually when strange people were there to learn about the village and spy on people, meant trouble was bound to happen. People, especially adults, could be cruel and did anything to get what they wanted. What this guy wanted was beyond Rika.

There was another pause. "Yes sir, Mr. Endo, I'll keep a close eye out." With that he hung up the phone.

 _Endo?_ Rika thought as her eyes widened, _that's Akio's last name._ It didn't sound good at all. She stared nervously, not even noticing that Satoko had returned with the bread and appeaerd by her side. "I found the wheat and the white. Then the cinnamin for Hanyuu," her friend said.

Rika didn't answer, and watched as the strange man left the pay phone. Her view was blocked as Satoko stepped in front of her and gave her a curious look. "Rika?"

The blue-haired girl blinked twice, finally noticing her friend reading her face. She smiled. "It's alright, Satoko. I just spaced out for a minute."

Satoko's eyes didn't leave her friend's.

"Come on, let's get these grocries home." Rika turned around and started away with the grocery bags.

It took a few seconds for Satoko to stop staring and follow her friend home. Something about the look Rika was giving alarmed her. Also, she knew that whenever Rika was "spacing out" meant that something was up. Although Satoko was concerned, the subject was not brought up that night.

The next morning, Rika was quiet during the walk to school as Satoko chattered about her next trap attempt on Keiichi. Hanyuu whimpered an objection to that, while Satoko ignored her and laughed. "That boy won't stand a chance!"

She started to walk backwards as she spoke, and when she was finished with her sentance, she noticed the glum look on Rika's face. She remembered that ever since their grocery shopping last night, Rika had been unusually quiet.

After Ms. Chie greeted the class that morning and took attendance, Satoko finally brought the subject up to her friend. "Rika, what's going on?"

"Something wrong?" Keiichi asked as he glanced over at the girls. Hanyuu, who was on Rika's right, was already staring at her.

"Nothing is wrong, everything is fine," Rika replied, although this time she wasn't able to force a smile.

"Rika, why do you do this?" Satoko said. "Everytime something is bothering you, you hide it from your friends."

Rika was staring at her desk, looking more down then she had in weeks. Keeping things to herself meant her friends didn't have to worry. Although they were already on to her.

"Rika-Chan," Kaiichi started, "whatever is bothering you, you know us your friends can help."

"That's right, Rika," Hanyuu said as she gave her a suspsious look.

Rika glanced over at the three. Rena and the twins were on the other side in their own conversation, so she couldn't tell them all at once. But she could see the eager look in Satoko, Hanyuu, and Keiichis' eyes. She nodded.

"Okay, I will tell you." And Rika told them about her discovery of the strange man who spoke on the phone yesterday evening, and how she heard Akio's name in the conversation and feard something was wrong.

"You think Akio is up to know good?" Satoko asked queerly.

Rika stared down at her desktop again. "I didn't say that exactally. But he or someone from his family knows this man and is putting him up to something." She spoke in a somber, in one of those rare occasions in which her cuteness had faded.

"How do you know it's something bad?" Hanyuu asked. Usually she was just as caustious as Rika, but lately she was convinced that all the bad days had disappeared and their life was turning out peaceful.

"It's just a feeling," she answered.

That was the end of the conversation, because Ms. Chie started on the lessons. Hanyuu watched Rika intentally as Satoko and Keiichi stared down at their desks full of concern.

The morning was quiet as the class worked on their studies, and just an hour before lunch, Ms. Chie stepped outside to talk to the principal. That gave everyonne a chance to take a break from their school work and talk amonng themselves.

"I can't beleive you are going on a date with Akio!" Rena exclaimed excitedly.

"Shhh!" Mion hissed and pointed at Akio, who was focused in his school work.

"I knew you would go for him," Shion said with her hands rested under her chin. "You guys will make a great couple."

"Ahah, it's just a date," Mion said.

"But you two will get closer, and then it will become serious."

Keiichi listened in on the girls' conversation, and after what he heard, he couldn't help but feel worried. After what Rika had explained to them, it didn't sound like a very good idea for Mion to be spending time with this guy. It stayed on Keiichi's mind for a long time and he couldn't concentrate on his school work.

Things started to ease up once lunch started, that was until Mion invited Akio to sit with her and her friends. Although Rika, Hanyuu, Satoko, and Keiichi stayed catious, it didn't seem at all that Akio was the type to harm anyone. From there, Hanyuu and Satoko were convinced that Rika hearing his name from that strange man could have been a conwinsidence. That, or it was someone who was related to the new kid. Either way, Akio seemed like a nice guy.

After lunch, Shion started to tease her sister. "You like him a lot don't you."

Mion blushed, a perfect answer.

Just before school ended, Mion decided to invite Akio to their club once more. This time,he accepted, and the group of friends were thrilled.

Akio's frist club activity went well, for he was very good at the games they played. "He's a lot better than Keiichi," Shion said, picking on her brown-haired friend.

The boy argued with Shion, and everyone else laughed.

"He seems harmless," Hanyuu said to Rika quietly.

"Maybe he isn't dangerous," Rika replied, "but that means we still need to figure out who is spying on our village."


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry guys ive been so busy! But i have not forgotten about this story! If i make any grammer mistakes please let me know! im not the best with grammer but i love to write and want it to sound good. Let me know what you think about this chapter! ps-im not really good when it comes to dates between a boy and girl, so please spare me lol.**

 **Chapter 5**

The weekend had finally arrived, and Mion was all ready for her date with Akio. She didn't want to admit it, especially to Shion, but she was very excited about it. Mion and Akio had become great friends quickly, and the girl was already starting to feel sick when she thought of him.

Her heart would pound, too. The girl placed her right hand over her chest as she glanced down wih her eyes shut. "This feeling, it's so annoying." Yet, it felt so good.

After Mion got dressed, she waited outside her house for the man she was about to go out with. She was glad Shion had gone on a picnick with the others. She wasn't able to teasse Mion, at least not at this hour.

"Mion," the soft and familar voice started as it's source stood about ten feet in front of the girl."

Mion stared at him with awe. It was the first time she had seen Akio without his school outfit. His blue jean pants and his black top with a matching blue jean vest made her feel like melting right in front of him.

"You look very nice, Mion," he said to her. It was obviously he felt the same way about her. Her red blouse and matching skirt was enough for him gaze at her as if she were an angel from heaven.

The girl blushed. "You do, too."

And just like the princess had found her Prince Charming, Akio took Mion's hand, and the rest was like a dream to her. The walk to the restraunt, the conversation on the way there, it was all as if it wasn't happeing at all. It was too good to be real.

 _But it is real,_ Mion thought, _I really am going on a date with Akio. My first real date!_

It felt a little odd to Mion that they were eating at Angel Mort, but it was a popular restraunt, so she didn't complain. The girl wasn't so sure if she was suppose to be paying for the meal or he was. If he did pay for it, would he buy her a dessert?

It all seemed like a blur to Mion as the waitress dressed in a skimpy maid outfit lead them to their table. After they were seated, she handed the two their menus, and took their drink orders. The two laughed when they both agreed on coffee.

"As if you need it," Akio said to Mion with a gentle smile.

It was hard to tease with him, since she didn't know him that well. "Well, I'm not that loud am I?"

Akio shook his head. "You're not loud, Mion. I'm talking about your cheerful personality. It brightens my day."

Mion's cheeks were practally on fire as she tried to think of something to say. But she gave up on that when she finally realized that Akio had not once flirted or messed with their waitress.

As far as the girl could remember, Keiichi would be going at it in seconds, giving the employees lustful looks, wistling in their direction, or taking advantage of the fact that they were dressed to his desire and had to do exactally what he wanted.

Akio, on the other hand, was far from that. It amazed Mion. What amazed her more is that Akio did indeed pay for the meal, not to mention a little dessert as well. In fact, she got her a chocolate cake so big that she couldn't finish it and had to take it home for later. 

"Look at all the food!" Keiichi shouted as he practally drooled over the picnick blanket. "I can't wait to dig in! Rena's cooking is the best!"

Rena gave a modest grin. "Oh Keiichi-Kun stop that, you're making me blush."

Satoko laughed obnoxiously. "Keiichi will eat up the whole park before the rest of us can take a bite. What a pig!"

"I am not a pig!" Keiichi glared with his fist up in front of him. "You're the pig. Always trying to eat more than the others." He gave a smirk before he Satoko started the food-eating race.

Rena tried to calm the two down as Rika and Hanyuu ate at a slower pace.

"Keiichi, you eat anymore and your stomach is going to explode," Shion stated. But Keiichi was too busy fighting with Satoko over the food to hear her.

"So I wonder how Mi-chan's date with Akio is going," said Rena as Keiichi and Satoko continued their food race.

"Oh, I can tell it's going great," Shion replied. "She is my twin afterall, I feel that she is feeling happy."

"Hurray! Rena is happy!" Rena clapped her hands with excitement.

Hanyuu glanced over at Rika, who was eating contentally. "So whoever is up to no good is related to Akio you think?" she asked.

"It has to be," Rika replied, "I know I heard that same name."

Hanyuu took a bite out of her cream puff and stared ahead as Rena and Shion had their own conversation, while Keiichi and Satoko were consuming the whole picnick blanket. "We just have to find out more about Akio and who else is living with hiim."

Rika smirked. "I say snoop around the house."

"No Rika, that's cruel!"

That got everyone's attention. "What's cruel, Hanyuu? What?" Rena asked curiously.

Rika glared at Hanyuu, telling her to not tell them what was going on. Shion would most likely tell Mion, and that would ruin her fun with Akio.

"It's cruel that Keiichi is eating over half the food portion here!" she said.

"Am not!" Keiichi exclaimed.

"Are too," Satoko replied. "You're not saviging enough for the rest of us."

"Why you-" Keiichi was already on his feet and began to chase her all over the park. It was something that Rika liked and wanted it to keep on happening from today on.

But someone in her dream told her that there was bad to come. And whoever this person was who was spying on their village, had to be bad.

After lunch, Rena and Keiichi decided to go treasure hunting again at the dump, as the others went home. "The lamp I found was so cute! I wanna find something to go with it."

Keiichi watched his friend as he focused on the birds in the sky. "Yeah, wasn't Akio suppose to fix that for you?"

"Yup, Rena is so happy!" The girl giggled and began to dig.

"Why haven't you gotten it back yet?"

It took about ten seconds for Reana to turn to the boy and reply. She smiled. "Probably cause he's so busy. He does cook for his dad, and Mion did say that he sketches a lot."

"Yeah, true." As Keiichi helped Rena dig an unknown object out of the pile of trash, he began to think of the first day he met Akio. That first day when Akio told hiim how fascinated he was about Himiwazawa's history.

He knew that he and the others already agreed that Akio was a good person, but something still felt a little off. By the time the two friends pulled out what looked to be a three legged chair, Keiichi came to conlusitons that he was jealous. Jelous of how perfect Akio was. Jealous that he was a better card player than Keiichi could ever be. Better at cooking than Keiichi have ever tried.

It felt weird to envy somebody else when Keiichi had never had that feeling before.

"It's so cute!" Rena bursted with excitement. "Just needs another leg!"

Keiichi smiled. He adored the way Rena got excited about the smallest things. "Maybe the other leg is still in there."

Rena shook her head. "I didn't see it anywhere."

"Maybe we can find something else to add to it."

Rena squealed. "Oh what a great idea! We can find something cute, add it on, put a bow on it and call it its 'special leg!'" The girl took off to search somewhere else as Keiichi did is own hunting. Finding a leg replacement would be easy.

 _Something that Rena would love_ , Keiichi thought. _That could be anything, what she sees is different then what I see._

Keiichi soon got his hands on an old broken pipe. It was small and skinny like a chair's leg, but the shape didn't match, for the end turned. But perhaps Rena would find a way to make it work.

The boy scanned the dump. Rena was no where to be seen. "Rena?" He started his way to the left, searching for his friend. But no matter how far he went, he couldn't find the girl anywhere. He came to conlusions that Rena had to be on the other side. "Rena?"

Keiichi turned to his right, making his way over the garbage pile, when he heard voices, and saw an all too familiar person. The boy leaped back and hid behind an old wooden chest.

Not only was Akio standing ahead, just beyond the garbange dump, but he was also yelling at a middle-aged man Keiichi had never seen before. Yelling. He had never seen or heard that boy yell before. It's like he was a completely different person.

 _Maybe he is,_ Keiichi suggested to himself, but shook his head. _I am not going crazy. That is him._

"I'm doing a lot. You could be helping me!" Akio exclaimed angrilly.

"Helping you what? Date that girl? Useless."

Keiichi's purple colored eyes widened. _He's talking about Mion. But why?_

"She is not useless," Akio replied. "You are for not doing a thing."

"You are my son and will give me some respect." The strange man put his heand on Akio's left shoulder.

The boy shoved him away harshly.

Keiichi flinched. Not only was Akio yelling, but he was also getting physical; and with who seemed to be his own father.

"I will see you at home. I need to get a drink." And with that, the man left, leaving angry Akio.

Keiichi tried to grasp everything that had just happened, but he couldn't make any sense of it. This guy who was dating his friend was not the same guy. Keiichi shifted his leg before slipping it over an old pan.

"Come on out, I know someone is back there watching."

Keiichi's heart began to pound before he slowly stood up and stepped aside.

Akio was now glaring at Keiichi as if the boy had ruined his day. As the wind blew, the two eyed each other, Akio in full anger, and Keiichi in full confusion. He could feel the tension as Akio glowered at him. It felt to Keiichi that Akio was not going to let him go. At least not until things got cleared up.

"I'm asuming you're not gonna keep what you just saw out of your head," Akio started. The cicada's began to cry as the wind continued. It was an akward moment for Keiichi, since he had been caught spying on the guy. "It's probably best you don't tell her."

"Tell who what?" Keiichi said. "Mion?"

Akio smiled, but it wasn't his usual warm smile. It was smuggish. "Seeing me act up on my dad. It's not something she would want to know."

Keiichi gave a small glare. It didn't make sense to not tell Mion what had happened. Of course she would want to know. "Friends don't keep secrets. They don't lie."

"Ah, but Keiichi," Akio started to pace around him as he spoke, "sometimes lying is a good thing. If you don't wanna hurt someone, keep it to yourself."

Keiichi shifted his head, watching as Akio stepped around him like he was his pray. "Look, Mion and I have gotten a lot closer. And she is happy. You want her to be happy don't you?"

"Hmm," Keiichi let out softly. He wanted Mion to be happy, but it wasn't easy to say that he wanted her to not know what was going on.

"Whatever you heard or saw stays between us," Akio continued, "because Mion's happiness comes first. Not to mention the rest of our friends."

Keiichi bit his lip. It was beggining to become clear that Akio was now a part of the group and club, and he wasn't so sure it was a good thing. Although everyone else liked Akio, especially Mion. He couldn't take that away from her.

Akio could see it in Keiichi's eyes that he agreed. "See you on Monday."

Keiichi watched as Akio hurried away, and tried to grasp everything he had just told him. Akio was not the same person Mion had gone out with that afternoon. He was not that same person who volunteered to fix up Rena's lamp. He was not that same person the whole class went crazy over.

"Keiichi-Kun." Rena was inches away from him, her blue eyes beaming at him. "Did something happen, Keiichi? Huh?"

It took him a few seconds to realize that Rena was even there, and once he did, he forced a smile. "I couldn't find you anywhere, I was beginning to worry."

Rena grinned. "Oh Keiichi, you never have to worry about that."

Keiichi was hoping that she was right. That he didn't have to worry about anything. That his friends were safe and everything was okay. It had to be.

 **ok so that was chapter 5! please review! and sorry if my grammer is bad. i'm gonna go back and fix it, and fixx the other chapaters as well.**


	6. Chapter 6

**i hope everyone is enjoying the story. Please review guys, so i know that my story is being red. anyways, something the characters are gonna do in this chapter is something I got an idea from another story. also if you have an suggestions to make the story better, please message me and let me know! anyways, on with chapter 6!**

 **Chapter 6**

"He wants to sketch you?" Shion exclaimed. She was sitting on Mion's bed, the two having one of their ordinary twin talks.

"Yeah, he's an artist and he said I inspire him," Mion replied, her voice full of excitement.

"That's another step toward a deep relationship! First the kiss, and then the sexy drawing. He wants to see you without any clothes on!"

Mion placed her hands up in front of her. "No no no! It's nothing like that! And, I never kissed him."

"What?!" Shion stood from the bed and faced her sister. "You mean you two have been going out for two weeks and you havent kissed yet?!"

Mion nearly groaned. She loved her sister, but she could be really pushy at times, especially when it came to Mion's love interests. First it was Keiichi, now Akio.

Keiichi. Mion couldn't remember the last time she thought about Keiichi like that. Ever since she started dating Akio, Keiichi wasn't on her mind much. It was always hard to get his attention. They were friends and that's all Keiichi saw between them. Akio, on the other hand, gave every bit of attention he had on Mion. He was gentle and sensitive.

"Alright," Shion continued, "I think it's time you set up a time and place for your first kiss with Akio.

"You don't just plan these things."

"But it's so obvious that Akio is waiting for you to make the first move!"

Mion stood up and faced her sister. "Maybe he's just being a gentleman."

Shion didn't know what to say to that. It did, though, make her think of Satoshi, the boy she had falling in love with over a year ago. Again, the thought of him gone made her sad, but that wasn't going to stop her from encouraging Mion to be happy.

Monday morning came and Keiichi and Rena were on their way to school together. Keiichi decided to forget about the incident of Akio and his father fighting. He didn't talk to anybody about it, even Mion. And although Keiichi had his suspisions , things seemed to be going peaceful as far as he was concerned.

He hadn't seen anymore outburts from Akio, and Mion seemed to be happy. Keiichi wanted her to be happy. That was what was important.

"Wasn't Mion suppose to walk to school with us?" Keiichi asked as he walked beside Rena, who was admiring the nice, warm weather.

She turned to him with a curious frown. "I thought so, but I think she and Shion went out for breakfast."

"How do you know that? Did she say something?"

Rena shook her head and continued forward. "Not her."

"Not her?" Keiichi was started to get impatient, but he stayed imperturbable, even if it did seem Rena was acting distant. He wondered if something was wrong. "Rena?" He focused on the girl's face.

"I heard Akio say it," Rena answered quietly as she continued walking.

Keiichi stopped in his tracks and watched Rena. He didn't understand why she was being so secretive about it. It concerned him. "What did he do?" Keiichi's voice was becoming to sound antsy.

Rena stopped walking and turned to the boy with a warm smile. "He said that he was buying breakfast for Mion and Shion."

Keiichi gave her a puzzled look. If it was just breakast, then why was Rena acting so strange? "Then, what's the problem?"

"Problem?" Rena tilted her head curiously.

"Yes, why are you sad?" Keiichi could always read his friends. A false smile never fooled him.

"Why do you think I'm sad? Why?"

"Cause you are sad." Keiichi never gave up on his friends, whether they were sad or up to something. And he certainally wasn't going to give up now, especially when it came to Akio. He then remembered he was suppose to forget about it, and remember that Akio was making Mion happy and everything was as peaceful as could be. But still, he wondered what was bothering Rena.

"I just miss Mion. I know she and Akio have only been together for two weeks, but it seems she never wants to do stuff with us afterschool besides club activities. She always goes to Akio's house to do homework."

Keiichi stared at the ground. Those words seemed familiar to them, and not because Rena had said it before, but because Keiichi was feeling the same thing. He didn't notice until the girl brought it up. Rena was right. Mion barely did after school stuff with them anymore.

"But, you know," Mion continued with a grin as Keiichi glanced at her, "Mion is our friend, and she is very happy. And Akio is good to her. So we all gotta smile for her."

Keiichi knew she was right, so he left it at that and walked to school with her. When they got there, he stopped outside the school and faced Rena with a smile. "Hey, like you said, shes our friend. And don't worry, we will make our days just as fun as they always are." He placed his hand onto the girl's head, and gave the usual pat. It always warmed a person's heart when he did that.

"Yes!" Rena said with confidence and follwed him inside. It was the beginning of a new week, and both Keiichi and Rena were going to stay positive. Keiichi knew everything would be alright, especially with his friends by his side.

The boy opened the classroom door, feeling cheerful, along with Rena behind him. Flour came pourding down right onto his head. It got the whole class laughing at the powdery sight.

Keiichi coughed some before wiping his face and gawking angrilly. "Satoko!"

"Aahaha!" Satoko laughed. "Still fall for it everytime."

Rena stepped beside Keiichi and looked at him with concern. "You alright Keiichi-kun?"

"Yeah I'll be fine," he answered with a tightning fist in front of him. "It's Satoko you should be worried about." With that he began to chase the child all over the classroom, but just as usual, he wasn't able to catch her.

The scene continued until Ms. Chie arrived, followed by Mion, Shion, and Akio. "Who made this mess?" the teacher asked, and scanned the room full iof disappointment.

"It was Satoko!'' Keiichi exclaimed.

"It couldn't have been me," Satoko said smugly, "you're the one thats red handed with flour all over you." Everyone laughed.

"Keiichi, please go to the bathroom and clean yourself up," Ms Chie ordered. "As for the mess on the floor, I don't care who does it, just someone clean it up.

"I'll do it," Akio volunteered with a smile, then glanced at Keiichi, who had flour on his head, shouders, and shirt. "Go wash yourself up, I'll take care of this one."

Keiichi watched Akio curiously. Sure, he was acting nice, but something about the way he looked at Keiichi felt suspisious. It was almost as if he was in a hurry to get rid of him.

"No way," Keiichi said to himself as he walked down the hall. "It's not like I did anything to him." He decided to let it go, thinking it was all in his head.

"Oh my, I hope he's alright," Rena said with concern. "I hope he can get all that flour off.

"He will be alright," Akio said warmly as he began to sweep up the mess. "Afterall, he has always been a victim of Satoko's pranks, right?"

Shion laughed. "You're right about that. Kei-chan can take it."

"Satoko," Rika started with a smile, "when will you stop these pranks on him?"

Satoko shut her eyes, and smiled with amusement. "When he starts to not fall for them. So that could be a long time."

Everyone laughed, except for Hanyuu, who was keeping to herself at her desk. Nobody seemed to notice until Mion started the class, and Keiichi came back, flour free.

Rika watched Hanyuu intentally. Whenever that girl was quiet, there was something wrong. "Hanyuu," Rika started with her mature voice, "is something wrong about what just happened?"

Hanyuu struggled to let out the words as she stared at her desk.

"Hanyuu," Rika said impatientlly.

"Right before we got here, I saw Akio talking to an older man."

Rika ajusted herself on the seat and continued to listen to her friend.

"He was walking with Mion and Shion, but stayed behind to talk to this man."

"An older man? Was he big and had a suit on?" Rika remembered seeing a man on the phone, talking to someone wiith Akio's name. If Akio was speaking with him, then he was probably involved with whatever the man was planning.

"No, he was skinny and normal looking," Hanyuu answered and finally peered at Rika, with her emotional purple eyes. "But he was pointing at Mion and Shion, as if they were talking about them."

Rika remained quiet, staring into space. Whoever that older man was, Akio knew him. What was this man planning? And what was he saying to Akio?.

"It's probably nothing," said Hanyuu as she twirled her index fingers nervously, "but, they seemed like they were up to something."

"I think it's time to take action. After club activites, we are going to follow him."

Hanyuu whimpered a bit. "Hauu..that sounds a bit extreme."

"But this whats happening is extreme!"

The whole class had their eyes on Rika, including Ms. Chie, who had given an instroduction of what they would be learning today. "Rika," the teacher said, "is there something you wanna share?"

Rika gave a fake smile, and spoke with her normal cute voice. "No, I'm just feeling a bit tired today and thought the class was going to be too much today."

"Do you wanna see the nurse?" Ms. Chie asked.

"No, I'm fine now. Wide and awake."

Everyone else was curious, but soon let it go, except for Satoko, who still had her eyes on her bestfriend. She knew Rika all too well. Something was bothering her.

After school when the rest of the class left, the others all sat together for club. They wondered what game they would be playing today. It got everyone on the edges of their seats.

"So what's the plan for today, Mion?" Akio asked. Everyone had already accepted the fact that Akio was now a member of the club.

"I'm in the mood for something intense," Shion sad.

"Yeah, something adventerous," Satoko added.

"Something dangerous," Rika said with a smile.

"Hmm," Mion said as she searched for something.

"You're not gonna find something intense, adventerous in here," Keiichi said flatly.

"Keiichi's is right!" Rena said excitedly. "It has to be outside!"

"Perhaps, a watergun fight?" Mion asked.

"No, it's gotta be something different," Shion replied and tried to think.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Mion would come up wih something," Akio said full of confidense. Everyone else agreed.

"Right, something intense, adventous, and dangereous!" Mion exclaimed excitedly as she placed one of her feet on her chair and threw her arm up in the air. "Okay, so as club leader, I choose we use the whole village to play Hide and Seek!

Everyone was speachless for a few seconds. They had never played a game like that before. At least not since they started the club. It was usually something young children did. But the way Mion made it sound, it seemed exciting.

"Oh, what a great idea!" Rena let out. "Let's play Hide and Seek!"

Everyone else soon agreed, and made their way outside. "Okay rules," Mion started as she held out her index finger. "We use the whole village to hide."

"That seems a bit hard," Keiichi said.

"You think you will loose?" Mion said with a creepy smile.

The boy gave a firm look and placed his fist in front of him. "No way!"

"Alright then. Next rule," she held out her second finger, "once you find your hiding place, you are not allowed to change it."

"That will make things a little easier," Akio said.

"For those of you who need the extra help," Satoko added. She wasn't looking at anyone in particular but only knew that she was not one of those people. It was already starting to sound exciting.

"Next," Mion continued, "no hiding at your houses. I look to think of those as safe zones, and this game there are no safe zones."

"How long will we play?" Hanyuu asked nervously. "If we use the whole village, it may take a while."

"True, I have to make dinner in a little bit," Rena agreed.

"Whether we are all found or not," Mion answered, "we will play until club is usually over."

"Great idea," Akio said and smiled at Mion, who was now blushing.

"Okay, now to figure out who seeks," Shion said, and immedietally threw her hand up, shouting, "Not it!"

That got everyone else doing it, except for Keiichi, who acted as if somebody just did a magic trick and he couldn't figure out how it was done. "Aw man!"

"You're It Keiichi!" Mion said. "Go count to a hundred."

"Fine fine. I will found you all!" He faced the school budiling and leaned against it with his arms in front of his face. Then, he began to count.

Everyone ran in different directions, beginning the start of a very exciting game. Just like things were when they were little, only a lot difficult, a lot more adventrous, and a lot more fun.


	7. Chapter 7

**hi everyone! this is suppose to be a fun chapter. and hey, i feel motivated to write when i know people are reading. So please send me a review, even if its just a couple words. Just so I know my story is being read! I really want this to be shared!**

Top of Form 1

Chapter 7

Counting to a hundred was the perfect amount of time to give everyone a chance to find a hiding spot, especially since the game was going to take place all over Hinamizawa. Keiichi usually lost the games they played in the past; like card games and Zombie Tag. Watergun fights were something that he was actually good at, but he had never thought of the idea of winning a game of Hide and Seek.

Today, though, the boy was convinced that he would win. He was just as confident as he had ever been. Sure, he had only been living in Hinamizawa for a couple months now, and he still didn't know how to find places as perfectly as the others. But he knew enough to get around a lot better than when he first moved there.

"Thirty-one, thirty-two, thirty-three," he said, with his face and arms against the school building. That would be seven people to find, all hiding in different spots all over the village. Keiichi stayed motivated. He would find each and every one of them.

He was then reminded of how amazing he felt about his new life, after he moved here. He felt refreshed, adventerous, and he had the best group of friends a guy could ever ask for. He was proud to be playing such a game with them. "Ninty-eight, ninty-nine, a hundred. I'm ready!" The boy turned around, and just as it was expected, the schoolyard was empty. Everyone had already gone into hiding.

The first thing Keiichi did was scan around the whole school building, just in case someone tried to be clever and hide right where he was counting, them assuming that it would be too easy not to. So far nobody was near, but what Keiichi didn't know was that Hanyuu was perched up on top of the school roof. She was the only one who had the ability to float up there, although anyone could have gone inside and climbed out the window. She laid low and watched the boy intently. That thought of the roof never crossed his mind so he finally left the school grounds.

Hanyuu watched, knowing she picked the perfect hiding place. This is what she had wished for since day one. She wanted a life where she could be living happily with everyone, and now she had it. Playing this game with her new friends was the best. She hoped that it would stay this way forever.

Keiichi ran across the bridge and hurried down the line of houses. He checked them all, one by one. _They could be anywhere_! he thought, but then shook away the negative thoughts. _But I will find them. I will find them all!_

He continued searching, even through the woods. He browsed, tree by tree as if he were on an Easter Egg hunt. Only a lot more important and a lot more clever. "The whole village!" he exclaimed to himself out of frustration. "You would have to ride a bike to get through everything! What was Mion thinking?" And that's when it hit him like a strike of lightning. If Keiichi had to use his bike to search for his friends through the whole village, then so did they. It was then obvious that Mion was tricking him into spending his time searching for everyone that he wouldn't be able to find them. So he would lose. "So they couldn't have gotten too far." He smiled proudly, knowing that he had thought just like Mion would. And that's what he had to do; he had to think like his friends. Rena. There was one place that Rena loved more than the rest. A place she always went to find her treasures. It was so obvious.

The garbage dump. Keiichi immediately bolted in that direction. Whenever Rena had been missing and nowhere to be seen, the garbage dump is where he always found her. Unless Rena was just as clever as Mion, and was making Keiichi think that she would be there. He slowed down at that thought. If that were true, then he would just be waisting his time. But after learning from the past, Rena could be using that trick to make him think that she wouldn't be there. He growled in annoyance.

"Dammit!" He kept on running ahead, through the forest and toward the construction sight. He didn't care if it was a trick or not, it was worth the time. When Keiichi got there, he kept low and stayed quiet as he searched for the orange-haired girl. Pile by Pile he looked, staying as silent as possible. If anyone hid here, it would be Rena.

After a few minutes, though, he was starting to think that he was wrong. Still, he continued forward when he saw something over a pile of garbage. Someone. Someone with her back facing him while holding her legs close. "Found you Rena! You lose!"

She jumped, startled, and then turned to him with a smile. "Yes you did fine me, Keiichi-Kun!" She bounced to her feet with a giggle and climbed over the garbage and stepped up to the boy.

"You really should have hid somewhere else, this is the first place to look to find you."

"Yeah, I didn't think that one through. Okay, I will help you find the others."

Keiichi and Rena decided to split up in different directions. Just six more people to go. Now he had to think like the others. Where would they each hide? They were not allowed to hide in anyone's house, so that narrowed it down. But there could be a chance that everyone else was a little bit more mischevioius. Rena was a bit slow at times, but Keiichi knew for a fact that everyone else would think things through.

Hanyuu. Where would she hide? Keiichi only knew Hanyuu for a few weeks, so he didn't know that much about her, except that she was really close with Rika. _Rika could be hiding with her_ , he thought. So now he had to think like Rika. She wasn't the best at winning their club games, so maybe she wouldn't be as brilliant as Mion and Satoko and the others.

Maybe the shrine? The main shrine was definitely a possibility, since it was only Rika's house when her parents were still alive. And it didn't really count as a house so it would be an outside chance. He then ran in that direction. It was a little bit of a walk, but not as far as the town would be from there.

When Keiichi was almost there, he suddenly had a vision of a dream he remembered. Or maybe it was from another world. He found Rika nude and dead at the shrine with her torso cut open. His eyes widened as he slowed down. He wasn't so sure he wanted to find someone there, because chances are, he would find a corpse.

He stood still as he eyed the shrine up ahead. It took him a few minutes to realize that it was a ridiculous idea. Keiichi grinned. All the bad times have perished, and the days with his friends have been happy and peaceful. If he spotted Rika there, she would be alive. Alive and laughing like a child should be.

The boy raced over, eager to find the blue-haired girl. And not to mention Hanyuu. There was a huge chance the two would be hiding together. Keiichi slowed down when he spotted two figures.

But it wasn't Rika and Hanyuu. It was Mion. Mion sitting inches away from Akio, who had his hands on her same hands that attacked the black-haired boy's father a couple weeks back. He wanted to shout "Get off of her" at him, but he controlled himself as he remembered that Mion's happiness came first. Besides, Akio seemed to like her, so he probably wouldn't hit her. Still, it made Keiichi feel fuzzy. It just didn't look right at all.

He slowly backed up, then within a few feet, he ran off, almost tripping down the stairs. He had completely forgotten about the game. That if he found Mion, the leader of the club, he would be rubbing it in her face.

And so he ran back to the school, refusing to seek any further. Hanyuu was caught off guard a bit when she saw Keiichi come back with nobody with him. She wondered if he even found just one person. He often got frustrated when things didn't go smoothly for him. Hanyuu knew that. But something in Keiichi's eyes was telling her something else was going on. Something more important.

The boy rested against the school building, out of breath as if he was just chased by a lion. In seconds, Hanyuu was standing in front of him, staring at his face intently. "Hanyuu," he let out, but didn't make any remarks about him finding her or that she wasn't the best at hiding.

"Keiichi, what happened? Did you find the others?"

"No. Well, sort of."

"Sort of?" Keiichi remained quiet. He wasn't so sure he wanted to tell her what he saw. It was a bit weird, and maybe a little too inappropriate for someone her size. The girl's eyes, though, was begging him to answer her question. "Well, I found Rena." His voice was unusually soft.

"Is Rena alright?"

"Yeah, she's fine."

Before Hanyuu could ask anymore questions, Satoko's voice was heard from ahead. "Rena found us! Me and Rika!"

"And I helped find Shion," Rika said in a gentle voice as she smiled.

Shion then appeared after the two. "And I found Mion and Akio!"

Keiichi stared at the ground. He wondered if Shion saw exactly what he saw. She didn't look upset. Then again, Keiichi was the only other person that knew about Akio and his father. So, it wouldn't matter to her.

Mion and Akio came walking forward, arms wrapped around each other, and the two laughing. "I knew you wouldn't be able to find me, Kei-chan," Mion said with a smirk. "I win this game!"

Keiichi forced a smug grin and shut his eyes. "Yeah, nobody beats you, Mion."

"Wow, you're actually accepting this?"

"Yeah, it was a good game anyways."

Nobody asked anymore questions about Keiichi's odd behavior, and all decided to head home. The boy told himself to let it go. It was Mion's life. Mion's happy life.

Rika took a hold of Hanyuu's arm and pointed at Akio, who was saying goodbye to Mion with a hug. "It's time," she said in a deep voice.

Bottom of Form 1


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"R..Rika," Hanyuu said nervously. Despite her agreeing that Akio being involved in something sinister, she still thought Rika's way of handling it was a bit too much. "What if he catches us following him?"  
Rika focused on Hanyuu's facial expression. It was a sign of fear. But she had seen that look from her before. The same look Hanyuu had when she told her about what she had seen with Akio and the older man.  
Sure, spying on the boy would be extreme. But letting Akio continue with whatever he was involved with was worse. Rika knew that Hanyuu knew that it had to be done.  
"He's getting too far away," Rika said seriously as Akio was already fading away in the distance. "Now is the time."  
"Hauuu, but Rika, what if-"  
"Ready to go home guys?" Satoko said as she was now standing right next to the two.  
 _Damn_ , Rika thought, _I have completely forgotten about Satoko. I can't let her get involved in this!_ She turned to her friend and smiled as she began to talk, her voice back to normal. "Actually, Hanyuu and I were thinking we should all go out to eat for dinner."  
"Really?" Satoko grew excited. She loved going out and spending time with her friends. Hide and Seek was just the beginning. "Where should we go?"  
"Angel Mort. But we left money at the house. So how about if you go save a seat for us while we go home and get it?"  
Satoko blinked, full of curiosity. It seemed a bit odd that Rika suggested her going to Angel Mort by herself. But it sounded too good to argue about. "Okay, I'll see you guys there."  
It would give Rika and Hanyuu enough time to follow Akio home. That is if they could catch up to him. After she left for Angel Mort, Rika dashed ahead. "Come on, Hanyuu!"  
"Hauu," Hanyuu let out nervously before following. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want to get into bad stuff. She just wanted to spend her life with her friends. Her happy, peaceful life.  
But Rika wanted the same thing. And the only way to let that continue was to get rid of the problem that was in their way. So Hanyuu decided that she would stick with her til the end. They would once again fight fate.  
Catching up with Akio was easy, and now they had to stay out of sight as they observed him. The first thing they saw him do was stop at a craft store. It wasn't too strange, since the girls both knew that Akio was an artist.  
What happened next, though, shocked Rika. Akio met up with a familiar man wearing a suit. "The bodyguard," Rika, who was hiding behind another building, whispered.  
"Not the same man I saw before," Hanyuu said.  
"But he's the man I saw."  
Akio and this bodyguard of his seemed to be in a deep conversation. Rika nor Hanyuu couldn't make up what they were saying. "We need to get closer," Rika said as she started forward.  
"Rika, no!" Hanyuu let out in a whisper. "He will see us!"  
Rika didn't listen. She snuck closer and stood about ten feet away, hiding in the crowd of people.  
"Just a little bit longer," Akio said, "and soon the power will go to me."  
 _Power?_ Rika thought. It didn't sound good.  
"Soon she will listen to whatever I suggest," Akio continued, "and then I will be ruler of this village."  
Rika froze up in horror as she felt like her heart had just stopped. _Ruler of this village?_  
"That girl is the key then," the man in the suite replied. "Keep it up and she will be yours. Just like Hinamizawa itself."  
 _No_ , Rika thought as the crowd began to shrink. Again, somebody was plotting to destroy this village. Rika's skin got clammy. _This village is once again in danger_.

The girl couldn't keep her mind off it all through dinner at Angel Mort, nor did Hanyuu. Although, they were both able to keep a happy face on while they ate and chattered with Satoko at the restraunt.  
But after a while it wasn't enough to fool Satoko. "Are you guys okay?" she asked full of concern.  
Hanyuu looked down at her plate, although Rika was able to hide her feelings a little better. "Of course, Satoko. That was a fun game we played today."  
"Yeah," Satoko agreed, not noticing Hanyuu's apprehensive behavior. "I knew Keiichi couldn't win."  
Rika smiled. "Be nice, he always tries his best."  
Hanyuu tuned out the rest, as she remembered how off Keiichi seemed when he came back to the school during their Hide and Seek game. The boy was unusually quiet, and the look in his eyes was shock.  
She decided not to bring it up until Satoko was in bed and she and Rika could have a deep conversation about it.  
And when that time came, Hanyuu pulled Rika to the window, just like they always have after Satoko went to bed, and told her what happened. "Keiichi was not himself," she said, "he looked as if he saw a ghost."  
"That is a bit odd," Rika said softly as she placed her finger up to her chin. She remembered how helpful Keiichi was in the past. He was the one that taught Rika that fate could be changed if they worked toward it. "Maybe we can ask him what happened."  
"Hauu, I only know that he found Rena when seeking all of us. That's what he told me."  
"He couldn't have seen Akio and the bodyguard like we did," said Rika.  
Hanyuu stared at Rika. The whole room was quiet, except for Satoko's soft breathing as she slept across the room. She hadn't woken up yet, so the two were able to continue their conversation. "Very true. Because Akio was playing with us already," Hanyuu came out with softly.

Keiichi chased after Rena with his water gun, and cackled, as Rika and Satoko were hiding. The boy knew he would not loose. Not to Rena, not to anyone.  
In seconds, though, Rena had disappeared, as well as Rika and Satoko. The boy stopped when he noticed that Shion was standing before him. Her eyes were serious, as if she were about to tell him something important.  
Keiichi waited, but nothing came out of the green-haired girl's mouth. Very odd. "Spit it out, Shion!" He exclaimed impatiently.  
A few seconds passed before the girl smiled. "Just a little further, Kei-chan. Keep going." She then turned around and bounced ahead, expecting the boy to follow her.  
Keiichi continued forward and only brisk walked after her. Soon enough, he lost sight of her. "Shion!" he called. "Where did you go?" He slowed down with a groan. He loved his friends deeply, but now and then they could be annoying, and sometimes frustrating.  
As Keiichi walked, he soon noticed that he had arrived at Furude shrine. "When did I get here? I was at the school." He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and peeked up at the shrine. It was unusually quiet. No voices, no wind, and no cicadas. He couldn't even hear the sound of his own footsteps as he moved, step by step.  
Forgetting about Shion, Keiichi hiked forward, eager to get to the top. Nothing was holding him back, for he was just as curious as he always was. Only this time he wasn't sure why. But he had to keep going.  
After what felt like hours, in minutes, Keiichi finally got to the top, and turned at the corner. And that's when everything around him went blurry, and his head felt fuzzy.  
Blood oozed everywhere, and it's source laid in the puddle. The very familiar body was lifeless, with it's regular school clothes on. There were open wounds all over, and Keiichi finally realized who it was.  
Mion. His most close and personal friend was laying before him dead. He began to shake and tried to scream, but nothing came out. And when he scanned the area further, he saw Akio, who had a bloody knife in his hand.  
Keiichi couldn't speak, nor could he move. The only thing he could do was stare down at Mion's corps, and watch Akio laugh loudly.  
Keiichi was finally able to scream, although when he did, he couldn't see Mion or Akio anymore. He couldn't see the shrine, and he couldn't smell the fresh air. He did feel soaked in his clothes, though, and soon realized he was in his bedroom.  
Although, Keiichi was far from calm. As he sat up he could feel a painful ring in his head, which he placed his hands on. He then began to shout out in fear as he slowly came to conclusions that everything he had just saw was just a dream.  
The boy, though, was still unstable as he began to crawl to his bedroom door, his head still ringing.  
"Keiichi?" a familiar female voice said.  
He glanced up and realized it was his mother, and in seconds, the ringing slowly started to fade, and he became quiet. The next thing he knew, his mother was helping him down the stairs, and gave him water.  
Keiichi was quiet for half an hour before his parents suggested him going to the clinic. But even if Keiichi was still a bit shaken up, he declined the suggestion, got dressed, and left for school.  
Walking with Rena went by in a blur, as the girl continued to talk about any topic that crossed her mind. Again, they didn't meet up with Mion, since she would be walking to school with Akio. Even though odds are she wasn't in danger, Keiichi still felt worried not to see her.  
"Morning guys," Shion said as the two came her way.  
"Morning Shi-chan!" Rena happily said.  
Keiichi was quiet as he gazed at Shion. He remembered that in that nightmare, the girl was trying to tell him something. The boy shuddered, trying not to remember it.  
"Morning Kei-chan," Shion said with a smile and batted her eyes to mess with him.  
"Huh?" The boy glared. "Hey, what the hell are you doing?"  
"Just greeting you."  
"Where's Mion?"  
Shion frowned a bit, noticing the uneasy tone in his voice. It was as if he were interrogating her own a missing person. "She met up with Akio. They are coming."  
Keiichi was quiet as the three kept walking. He wasn't so sure anymore that he liked the idea of his friend walking with Akio to school everyday alone.  
"Say Keiichi, you seem tense. Are you jealous?"  
Keiichi eyed Shion, who was smirking at him. "I'm not jealous of anything."  
"But Mion use to spend a lot of time with you. Now she's with Akio all the time. Doesn't that make you a little jealous?"  
Keiichi had to think about that. Sure he missed Mion, but he didn't think he was jealous. He was more nervous than jealous. He didn't forget the conversation he had with Akio, when he made him agree not to say anything about what he had seen between him and his father. It was starting to get harder to keep that secret.  
The dream he had didn't leave the boy's mind, as he and his friends got to school and started class. Mion and Akio were already there, as well as Rika, Satoko, and Hanyuu. As the class did their work, Keiichi could only stay in a daze, thinking of all that blood.  
 _I feel like Iv seen blood far too many times_ , he thought as he scanned the classroom and watched Akio and Mion studying happily together. He then glanced over at Rika and Satoko, who were listening to Ms. Chie, who was showing them how to solve the problems. The two were staring down at the paper as the teacher directed them.  
The next person Keiichi looked at was Shion, who was doing her school work all by herself, a serious and focused look on her face. Although, it was nothing like the look she gave him last night in his dream. He felt releived not to see that.  
"Keiichi-Kun?"  
The boy turned to Rena, who was staring at him with concern. "Yes Rena?" he said tiredly.  
"I asked you-"  
"What did you ask me?" He said it quickly before she could finish her question. Although, he didn't seem to care. All he really cared about was going home and going back to bed. Too tired.  
That caught Rena off guard, but she continued. "I asked if you could show me how to do these problems."  
Keiichi wouldn't look at her. Although he was a grade lower than Rena and Mion, he was the one showing them how to get things done. So it became a habit for theme to ask him for help. Today, though, he really wasn't in the mood. He could barely do his own work.  
"Keiichi-Kun?" Rena's soft voice began to shake, as if she were about to cry. That got the boy's attention. He turned to her and saw her blue puppy-like eyes staring at him. When something was bothering Keiichi, the girl wouldn't stop at anything to get answers out of him.  
"Sorry Rena, I'm a bit tired, I didn't sleep well." He forced a smile, but it didn't seem Rena was buying it. He waited for her response.  
"How late did you go to bed? Huh?"  
"I really don't remember. Don't worry about it, I'll be as good as new tomorrow." He glanced down at his desk, and then at the corner of his eye, he could see Rika staring at him. Her looked seemed as if she were telling him something was wrong. _Rika-chan? Why is she..?_

After school Mion, Shion, Akio, Keiichi, Rena, Rika, Satoko, and Hanyuu gathered around the put together desks to play Old Maid. "Alright," Mion started, "yesterday was a good game of Hide and Seek. Do you guys agree?"  
"Yeah!" Rena exclaimed happily with her fist up in the air. "It was tons of fun!"  
"And once again, Mion won that club activity," Shion said, full of certainly as she had her hand rested under her chin."  
"Right, so I pick the punishments again!"  
Keiichi leaned back in his seat. "Please don't tell me you're make me dress as a maid."  
"Ahohoho," Satoko laughed with a smug look on her face, "Maid fits you perfectly. You can do some favors for us too." Whenever the group played a game, they punished whoever lost and had to either wear some ridiculous clothes, or do some sort of favor that humiliated them. It was the cherry top of their club.  
"Hey, Keiichi-Kun did find me," Rena said, "I say go easy on him."  
"Heh, how about you dress as the maid?" Keiichi suggested with a lustful smirk on his face.  
Rena started to look bashful as her cheeks turned red. "Well, as long as it's cute, and that you treat me good, Keiichi-Kun."  
"Don't worry, Keiichi is a gentleman," Rika brought up with a grin.  
"If you think a pervert is a gentleman," Satoko added as she shut her eyes.  
"He will be gentle."  
Keiichi's face was as red as a tomato as he squirmed in his seat. "Enough guys!"  
Everyone laughed, including Akio, who then gave Keiichi a smile. Although Keiichi could see the smug attitude behind it. "Don't worry Keiichi, as long as you be nice to the girls, we won't punish you too bad."  
The girls laughed, and so did Keiichi, but only for a few seconds. He stared at Akio with a straight face, then looked away as the others began discussing their punishment ideas.  
When club was over that day, Mion demanded that everyone would be wearing their humiliating outfits tomorrow after school. Then she, along with Akio, went out the door.  
"What a good game," Satoko said as she grabbed her pink backpack, "although Keiichi lost again." She gave the boy an evil smile, and headed out the door with Rika and Hanyuu on her side.  
Oddly, Keiichi didn't argue back about it, since his mind was focused on Mion and Akio, who were walking out together again. He felt sick just thinking about what they were doing. It was enough for him during Hide and Seek.  
Just as the three girls left, Rika turned her head and gave the boy a stern look. Keiichi watched her in confusion, for it was the second time she gave him that look today. But that was not something he wanted to find out now.  
As Shion and Rena, still in the classroom, were having a friendly chat, Keiichi hurried out the door and followed Mion and Akio outside the school building. "Mion!"  
The two stopped and turned to him. Now Keiichi didn't know what to say, and he started to feel nervous when Mion and Akio stared at him, waiting for him to speak. It would have been a lot easier if Akio wasn't there. But pulling Mion away from him was out of the question.  
"Are you heading home?"  
"Yeah, Akio was gonna have dinner with Shion, Granny, and I."  
 _Then why isn't Shion walking home with you?_ he thought, but dared not to say it. It would make him sound too possessive, even if he hadn't been able to have one decent time with Mion. He missed the days they hung out together.  
"Her Granny thinks I'm a gentleman," Akio said to him with a reassuring smile. "Isn't it great she has someone nice and gentle to watch over her?"  
"Uh," Keiichi let out, "actually," He stopped when he saw Akio place his index finger up to his own lips, and gave him a smirk. Mion must not have seen it because she didn't question it.  
Keiichi was as angry as a mother alligator getting protective of her babies. He felt as if Akio was dangling the girl right in front of him , and would lift her up while he jumped for her. His heart began to race.  
"You can come too, Keiichi," Mion said, "but you have to follow Granny's table rules." She placed her index finger up in front of her and smiled.  
Keiichi glanced over at Akio, was giving a straight face. It didn't look like he was going to protest or make up some excuse for Keiichi not to come.  
Still, seeing Akio stare at him gave him the chills. "No," he answered, "I think my mom wants me home for dinner. So I better go."  
"Alright, your call!" Mion held her arms up behind her head and turned around. "I'll see you tomorrow!"  
Akio gave Keiichi one last sarcastic smile, then followed Mion. Shion was now running after them, trying to catch up.  
Keiichi could only stand as still as a statue and stared down at the grass. He knew now that he should have accepted Mion's offer, but he knew if he did then Akio would be insulting him in a way that nobody else could see.  
It was like Akio arrived to this village just to push Keiichi out. Push him out and claim Mion all to himself, and to do whatever he wanted with her. He felt like throwing up.  
"Ready to go home?"  
It took Keiichi about ten seconds to realize that Rena was next to him. He slowly lifted his head to look at her. And it took Rena only a few seconds to notice that something was wrong.  
"Keiichi-Kun, what's the matter? Huh?" She asked sweetly.  
He lost count of how many times he's been asked that. Every time, he would lie and say that everything was alright. That Mion was in good hands and that everyone was on good terms with each other.  
But he couldn't do it anymore. "I can't let this go on," he said in a shaking voice as he kept his eyes on the ground."  
Rena tilted her head in confusion. "Let what go, Keiichi? What?"  
Keiichi bagan to shake, still staring at the ground. "Akio. And Mion. I can't let this happen."  
"What about Mion and Akio?" Rena frowned, giving him a sympathetic look.  
"I knew that something was up about him since day one. But nobody else thought the same. Not even Mion." He gulped down the tears he wished not to shed. Rena didn't react, because she knew there was more. She waited for him to continue.  
"And then, I saw him fighting with his dad. The day you and I searched for a leg stool at the dump."  
Rena was shocked to hear this, but didn't ask any questions. She remained quiet as Keiichi continued his confession.  
"He made me not tell. He said, that if I said something to Mion, it would break her happiness. That she is happy with him." He was no longer able to swallow down his tears. His eyes began to water as his voice went weak. "But I can't. I can't just stand around and wait for something bad to happen. Although if I did say something to anyone, nobody would believe me."  
The boy began to cry softly, still keeping his eyes off his friend. She didn't react til about ten seconds later. Keiichi felt soft arms embracing him. His eyes widened as he noticed that Rena had him in a hug.  
It was quiet until Rena began to speak. "I believe you, Keiichi-Kun."  
Keiichi inhaled deeply as he stared into space. "Y..You do?"  
"Yes, I believe you. And I have this feeling that some time ago you helped me with my problems. So, I'm gonna help you now. You need to talk to Mion. Tell her everything."  
Keiichi remained silent as he let the girl hold him in her arms. He never thought once that he could count on someone else to back him up on this. Just so Mion could stay happy. But if he let it continue, something far worse could happen.  
"I promise, it will be alright," Rena said softly.  
He calmed down a bit and no longer felt his heart pounding. _Rena..._

 **Hey everyone, I feel like im not doing a good job,, ya know with my writing. i feel like i need to use different words. so please let me know what u think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Somebody always dies."  
It can't be.  
"See for yourself. This village is forever cursed."  
I will save this village and my friends in it!  
"My friends in it," Rika mumbled as she woke up, still feeling very groggy. She sat up quickly and stared down at her covers weakly. Her head felt fuzzy and she had a sore throat. "Just what I need," she said to herself, "a cold." The girl glanced up at the ceiling as the room remained quiet. It was almost time to get up and get ready for school. Rika forced herself up to her feet, wishing she could go back to sleep.  
The morning felt fuzzy to Rika. She moved like a zombie as she got dressed, sat at the table with Satoko and Hanyuu, refusing to eat her breakfast. They asked her if she was alright, but she only had told them that it was just a cold and that she didn't want to talk anymore about it. The girls didn't push her into going to the doctor.  
The walk to school was a blur to Rika, and somewhat irritating. The bright sun gave her such a headache, and the chirping birds made her want to throttle them. She tuned out the conversation Satoko and Hanyuu were having as they walked.  
 _This village is in trouble_ , Rika thought, and I don't know what to do about it.  
As Rika dragged herself inside the classroom, Mion and Shion were on their feet, leaning on each other's back for a pose. Akio, who was in his desk, sketched away.  
Most of the class surrounded the boy, beaming at his work. "That's very good!" one of the girl's said.  
"Keep posing you two," Akio said as he continued on his drawing.  
"Class is gonna start soon," Mion announced as, standing as still as she could.  
"I'm fast, so I can get it done in five minutes."  
The class cheered, as Rika sat in her desk. She ignored everything, including the cheer that came from the students when Akio was finished with his very realistic sketch. And she completely tuned out the lesson Ms. Chie was giving them.  
Rika scanned the room, watching everyone study and do their school work. Mion and Shion were both working with Akio, while Satoko kept her eyes glued to her paper. She looked like she was having an argument with herself inside her head, trying to figure out her assignment. Hanyuu was working on hers, but she seemed distracted, probably thinking the same thing Rika was.  
Rena was focused on her school work too, only she was smiling as bright as the sun that hurt Rika's eyes. She was obviously understanding everything she was learning and probably planning on what fun activity she would be doing after school.  
In front of her, Keiichi had the same expression Satoko did, trying to understand his assignment. In seconds he had figured it out and wrote down the answer on his paper.  
No matter what it was, Keiichi could solve anything, and Rika had no doubt in him. He was always the first person Mion and Rena came to when they needed help with their school work. And he was always up in a jolt to help his friends in need.  
 _Keiichi, why haven't I gone to him before_? Rika thought. This time she wasn't going to hold back. She got up from her seat, and slowly made her way to Keiichi. She couldn't think of anything else to do. It was her last hope. She stood only a foot away from the boy, and stared at him quietly.  
It took him around ten seconds for Keiichi to notice that Rika was there, and gave her a curious look. She still didn't say anything as he remembered the girl giving him the same looks yesterday.  
The staring lasted for half a minute before Rika had Keiichi follow her out into the school hallway so she could talk to him privately. "What's wrong, Rika-chan?" he asked curiously.  
She took a deep breath and told him everything she knew about Akio, and didn't leave out any detail. When she finished, Keiichi was giving her a concerned look.  
"I knew something was wrong. It's worse than I thought. He's dangerous! And so is his dad. I saw the two of them talking a couple of weeks back. A father and his son working" "And their bodyguard," Rika added. "He's involved too. You can't miss him, Keiichi."  
"What does he look like?"  
"He's very tall and very big, has dark brown hair, and is wearing a black suit in shades. If you ever see him, make sure he doesn't catch you staring."  
"Okay, we are going to figure this out."  
"What are you going to do, Keiichi?" Rika's eyes were pleading for a plan. If anyone could think of something, Keiichi could.  
"First thing I'm gonna do is talk to Mion. Then she can take care of everything."  
It was a start, and Rika couldn't stop thinking about it all day and during the club after school. Even with the cute and embarrassing outfits Mion had chosen for them.  
"Oh look at everyone!" Rena shouted with glee and twirled around. She was wearing a ranger suit, with matching clothes and a matching hat. She adored it. "I'm gonna take you all home with me!"  
Satoko was wearing a pink gymnastic outfit with a matching tutu and headband. She definitely felt awkward as everyone, especially Rena, stared at her.  
Both Rika and Hanyuu were in matching dessert suits, Rika's being a cupcake, and Hanyuu being an ice cream cone with a cherry top on her head. "You two look so delicious! I could eat you up!" Rena hugged the two of them, who were turning red.  
"Calm down, Rena," Keiichi said with his arms folded. He was wearing a traditional kimono with a clown look to it, including the red ball nose, but no painted smile.  
"Ohh, Keiichi-Kun is so cute too!" Rena expressed. "I wanna take him home, too!"  
"Hey, stay back!" Keiichi started running around the classroom, being chased by Rena.  
Akio chuckled. "This is too good." He and Mion were the only two that looked normal, since they were both hiding together during Hide and Seek and were the last ones found.  
"Just wait, you will have to face this fate, too," Shion said excitedly. She was wearing a purple jump suit, which didn't hide 100 percent of her female features. And on top of that, she had bunny ears and a tail. Keiichi tried not to stare.  
"If he ever loses," said Mion who was gazing at Akio. "He's almost as good as me."  
"Almost," Akio said with a modest grin.  
Keiichi tried not to glare. He knew now that Akio was not their ally, but he was also making the boy jealous. _On purpose, too_ , he thought.  
To make everything perfect, Mion made sure that she got lots of pictures of everyone with her old camera, then promised everyone she would get them developed right away. "And you guys have to wear all that until you get home," she said excitedly.  
When it was time to go home, Akio told Mion he would wait for her outside as she cleaned up the rest of their mess with the cards they played. "Don't worry," Mion said, "we have plenty of time for our date tonight."  
Keiichi's eyes enlarged when he heard that and hurried over to his friend as everyone else exited the classroom. There was no way he was going to let her go out on a date with this guy. It was not worth the risk to lose her.  
"What's wrong, Keiichi? You look weird." Mion finished putting the cards away and glanced at him as she planned to put the desks back where they were.  
"I need to talk to you," you said in a very serious voice.  
"Can we just talk on the phone tonight after my date?"  
"No!"  
Mion jumped a little, surprised to see the boy like this. She gave him a funny look as he eyed her contentedly. She let him talk before she could ask why.  
"You can't go out with him, Mion."  
"What are you talking about? Keiichi are you just trying to keep me here so you won't have to walk home in that outfit?"  
"No." He yanked the fake ball nose off his face and threw it to the side of the room.  
Mion looked a bit concerned now. She had never seen Keiichi throw a fit like this. It was very rare for a happy-go-lucky boy like him. The girl could tell that he was not playing around.  
"He is up to no good. He wants to rule this village. He's playing you, Mion!"  
Mion's eyes widened. "That's not true, Keiichi! He's a very good person and is nice to everybody."  
Keiichi had prepared for this. He knew at first that Mion wasn't going to believe him, but he would be able to use his magic of words to convince her otherwise. Even if he had to keep her here all night.  
"He and is dad are up to no good," Keiichi continued. "And he's violent. You can't hang around him anymore."  
"What?" Mion looked angry, and she, along with Keiichi, remained silent for a whole minute. The only thing they could hear was the cry of the evening cicadas. "You know what, Keiichi? I think you're just jealous."  
Keiichi gasped, feeling a sharp pain in his chest as if Mion had stabbed him with words. "Jealous?"  
"Yes, jealous. Cause Akio is a lot better than you at playing games. And gets a lot of attention. And you're scared that he might replace you."  
Keiichi was heart-broken. Sure, he felt a little jealous that Mion was spending most of her time with Akio now these days, but that was far from his problem. He needed to save her. "I am not jealous! You need to liste to me!" He swung his arm back and shouted in full rage at the girl. "I am trying to tell you that Akio is dangerous, but you can't see that because you are blinded by love! Love that isn't real! You're acting so stupid to realize it!"  
"Stupid? Keiichi,go home!" Mion crossed her arms as she shouted and looked the other way.  
Keiichi was quiet as he stared at his friend with sadness. But it wasn't working on her as she turned back to watch him. She was only glaring, waiting for the boy to leave. Keiichi had nothing else to say, and finally made his way out.  
Mion sighed deeply, and took a moment to catch her breath before fixing the classroom up the way it was before. She had never felt so angry with Keiichi.

Still trying to fight off the sickness, Rika dragged herself home with Hanyuu and Satoko. She scanned her surroundings, the road, the trees, the houses that belonged to her only home. Here in Hinamizawa, she and her friends have experienced so much pain and suffering.

 _It has finally ended,_ Rika thought, _and I am not gonna let that end. I will fight, and protect my friends._ She paced up, catching up with Hanyuu and Satoko, and kept a face with deterimiination.


End file.
